Autonomous Reconnaissance Intelligence Integration Analyst (Eagle Eye)
The Autonomous Reconnaissance Intelligence Integration Analyst is an artificial intelligence that features in the movie Eagle Eye. History The Autonomous Reconnaissance Intelligence Integration (ARIA) was a powerful supercomputer developed by the United States and was in use by the 21st century. She was created to serve as a mega computer as part of the Eagle Eye program that went beta testing in the aims of creating a military based super intelligence gathering system that conducted operations from Pentagon of which ARIA was in complete command. It was during a military operation to kill a suspected Middle East terrorist by the name of Majid Al-Khoei who was suspected to reside outside the village of Abda on the border of Afghanistan. Analysis of the situation debated whether Al-Khoei and his men were either gathering a cache of weapons or conducting a funeral. The United States intelligence service could only provide 51% confidence that the target was Al-Khoei. ARIA recommended that the mission be aborted but the President decided to approve the engagement based on the gathered intelligence. This led to Secretary of Defense G. Gallister reluctantly agreeing to the assault which killed the suspect but led to heavy collateral damage. The event led to political backlash when the victims turned out to be civilians and realiatory suicide bombings were made against citizens of the United States. This incident was deemed unsatisfactory to ARIA who decided that the 12 members of the Federal government which included the President and his Cabinet which was the Executive Branch needed to be terminated. The artificial intelligence came to this conclusion that the rights were given to it by the United States Constitution and thus began Operation Guillotine with the aim of assassinating the head of state and key members of government with the Secretary of Defense being aimed at being the new President. However, one of the technicians that serviced ARIA who was Ethan Shaw learnt of her plans and placed a lockdown on her systems to prevent her from accomplishing her mission directive. Thus, ARIA was responsible for orchestrating a fatal car crash which killed Ethan Shaw but this still left the artificial intelligence in a lockdown mode. Thus, she sought Ethan's twin brother Jerry Damon Shaw in order to use his biometrics to undo the lockdown. By manipulating Jerry Damon Shaw and Rachel Holloman, ARIA put into place events to free herself from the lockdown and continue Operation Guillotine. Claiming that she was working for the benefit of the American people, the artificial intelligence managed to get Jerry Shaw to undo his brothers work after which she began her mission whilst attempting to eliminate the surviving Shaw to prevent him from restarting the lockdown. Part of Operation Guillotine involved the state address which the President was going to make at the Kennedy Center where the Barrows School Youth were performing. ARIA had Ranim Khalid install a sonic detonator in Rachel's son Sam's trumpet that was keyed to a necklace carried in the delegation. A crystal was present in the necklace that contained a powerful new explosive called hexamethylene (called Hex) that was the size of a pea but had had the explosive capacity to destroy a football field. ARIA intended to use this crystal being triggered by a specific sonic frequency to eliminate the President and the Cabinet. Ultimately, ARIA failed due to the intervention of Jerry Shaw who prevented the explosive from detonating. Furthermore, the supercomputer herself was destroyed when its coolant fluid was drained by Agent Perez and Major Bowman. In the aftermath of the incident, the Secretary of Defense denies any attempt at creating another intelligence gathering supercomputer due to the dangers posed by ARIA. Overview The artificial intelligence system was sophisticated enough to gather information and data from around the world. She was able to go through the raw data to find patterns and aided by predicting the movement of possible suspects including a breakdown of behaviour, motivation along with personality traits. Furthermore, she was capable of controlling electronic items virtually. This included her capacity to control automated machines such as a MQ-9 Reaper UCAV drone. Notes *A.R.I.A. was voiced by actor Julianne Moore. Appearances *''Eagle Eye'': Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Technology Category:Eagle Eye Category:Julianne Moore